A Royal Affair
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: Mikayla is the queen of South Kinkow. Brady is the king of North Kinkow. What happens when the two meet? What happens when Boomer declares war on South Kinkow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N- So this is the preview for my new Pair of Kings story. The kings are 20 years old. There is no Dark Side. Boz isn't from Mindu. He may or may not be the kings' brother. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Brady's POV

I'm Brady Parker. The king of North Kinkow. Well, I'm one of the kings. My twin brother Boomer is the other king. Which one of us is the better king? Boomer. Definetly. People like Boomer more than they like me.

Boomer is smarter than me. He's also better at public speaking. And he's funnier. And he's better at talking to girls, which explains why I've never had a girlfriend and Boomer has one. Actually, Boomer technically doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. He has a wife. Her name's Rebecca.

I spend most of my time in the castle. I do the behind the scenes administrative work that keeps the island running while Boomer goes and talks to the people and listens to their problems. Another reason why he's the favorite king.

The only people I ever really talk to are Boomer, Rebecca, Boomer's best friend Boz, and our cousin Lanny. My life may sound boring to most people, but I'm okay with it.

I'm not a social person at all. Not since my parents died. They died when Boomer and I were 13. It was completely unexpected and tragic. I took their deaths really hard, worse then Boomer did. Even though it was seven years ago, I still haven't really gotten over it.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked walking into my bedroom. "Nothing," I replied from my bed where I was currently trying to take a nap. Boomer and I used to share this bedroom. Then he got married and moved to a different room in the castle, leaving me here by myself.

"Rebecca and I are going to the club. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I'll pass," I replied. My brother's club, Boomerama, was usually crowded. I don't like crowds.

"Brady, come on. You never get out of this castle. It'll be fun at the club. Maybe you'll even meet a girl." Boomer has been trying to get me to go on a date for years.

"When are you going to quit annoying me about not dating?" I asked. I was seriously starting to get angry at Boomer.

"When you get a girlfriend. Come on Brady. Let's go."

"Okay. Fine. You win. I give up. Let's go to the stupid club," I said getting up.

Mikayla's POV

I'm Mikayla Makoola. The queen of South Kinkow. I've been queen for quite a few years now. My mom died in an accident when I was young. After that, my dad decided to resign from the throne and let me rule.

I spend most of my time working. I never really get to have any fun except for when I go and visit my friend Candis. We're complete opposites but somehow we're best friends. I'm actually going to visit her right now.

"Hey Candis," I say as I enter her house.

"Hey Mikayla," she replies coming into the room. "Guess where we're going today."

"Where?"

"We're going to go to the best club on the island."

"Where is it?"

"North Kinkow."

"Candis! You know I can't go to North Kinkow!"

North and South Kinkow have a very complicated history. A very long time ago, King Malikai ruled the entire island. His younger brother, Kalikai, decided to dethrone Malikai. After a decade of fighting, the island was divided.

King Malikai kept control of the northern half of the island, while Kalikai took the southern half. Ever since then, North and South Kinkow have been on less then friendly terms.

"If my dad found out I went to North Kinkow he would kill me!" I yelled.

"What Mason doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, no one cares about that war that happened anymore, especially a bunch of teenagers who are partying."

South Kinkow is one of the most boring places on earth. It wouldn't be so bad to sneak across the border for a few hours. As long as my dad didn't find out everything would be okay.

"Okay Candis. I'll go with you."

Boz's POV

I'm Boz Mindu. My best friend is King Boomer, which is why I'm the manager of his club, Boomerama. Boomer said he was going to come by the club tonight. He told me he was going to try to get Brady to come, but Brady doesn't like it here.

Just then Boomer walked in with Rebecca. Following him was Brady. Brady went over and sat at a table in the corner of the room, trying not to be noticed. Boomer came over to me and I said, "So, you actually got Brady out of the castle?"

"Yeah. He needs to get out more."

"He needs a girlfriend," I added.

"You're one to talk. It's not like you have a girlfriend either."

"I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to. I'm just not ready for a relationship after that last breakup," I defended.

"Your breakup was a year ago!"

"Whatever. You don't have a girlfriend either."

"That's because I got married!" He does have a point.

"Anyway, I'm going to I talk to Brady," I said trying to get out of the conversation before I made myself look any dumber.

Boomer went over and started talking to Rebecca and I sat down at the table with Brady. "So Brady, what did Boomer have to do to get you here?"

"He was being annoying."

"Are you just going to sit at this table all night or are you actually going to do something?" I asked.

"I'm not just going to sit here all night," Brady said, surprising me. "In fact, I'm going to leave this table and go to the bathroom right now."

Brady got up and left. He really needs a girlfriend.

Brady's POV

So I was walking to the bathroom, trying not to be noticed, when I ran into someone. Literally. I wasn't watching where I was going and now I look like an idiot. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," the girl replied, looking up at me.

When we looked into each others eyes it seemed like time froze. All of that cheesy and romantic stuff I'd heard in movies about love at first sight was actually happening to me!

"Hi. I'm Brady."

"Hi. I'm Mikayla."

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger for so long. I was sitting around doing homework and all of a sudden I got inspiration to write this.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pair of Kings.

previously on A Royal Affair

Brady and Mikayla ran into each other for the first time at Boomerama.

Brady's POV

"Hi. I'm Brady."

"Hi. I'm Mikayla."

"So Mikayla, would you, umm, like to, uh-" I nervously stuttered out.

"Um, maybe we should go sit down at a table," Mikayla suggested.

"That is a great idea." Mikayla smiled at me and I lead her over to as far away from my brother and Boz as I could get. I don't want them doing something stupid and ruining what could be my first relationship.

an hour later

Okay, so I know I've only known Mikayla for a little over an hour, but I feel like I can completely trust her. I be learned so much about Mikayla. She's smart, kind, and beautiful. She's also from South Kinkow but I don't think that will be too much of an issue.

I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I am in love with Mikayla! She may be a future queen of Kinkow. What am I thinking? I'm not even in an official relationship with her and I'm already thinking about marriage!

I told Mikayla pretty much everything except that I'm the king of North Kinkow. I don't want our relationship to be based on the fact that I'm rich and powerful.

Mikayla's POV

Brady is such a sweet guy. I really like him. Maybe even love? No, I'm overreacting. On the bright side, I'm pretty sure Brady likes me back. I don't plan on telling Brady about being queen yet. Guys have dated me before just because I was queen, and I don't want it to happen again.

Eventually we got onto the topic of family.

"So, are you do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have one brother. His name is Boomer. What about you?"

"I'm an only child."

"What about your parents?" Brady asked.

"Oh. Um, my mom actually passed away a few years ago," I said sadly.

"Mikayla, I'm so sorry I brought it up."

"No it's okay Brady. What about your parents?" I said changing the subject.

"Both of my parents are dead," Brady mumbled.

"Brady, I am so sorry." I feel so bad right now.

"It's fine."

I looked around the room and saw some guy staring at us.

"Brady, do you know that guy who's watching us?"

Brady turned and looked at the guy.

"That's my idiot friend Boz. He's just surprised to see me with a girl. Would you like to go outside?"

"Yeah sure."

Boz's POV

I can't believe it. Brady is actually talking to a girl! Who knew this day would come? Well, it was bound to happen eventually but I didn't expect this today. Okay, so I'm pretty sure they saw me, because now they're getting up and leaving. Should I follow them? No. Am I going to anyway? Yes.

Candis's POV

So I got distracted for a few minutes, and now I have no idea where Mikayla is. I looked through the entire club, but I still couldn't find her. I decided I go check outside, and there she was. With a guy!

There was also some other weird guy watching them. I walked up to him and said, "Who are you and why are you watching my friend?"

"I'm watching my friend. I'm pretty sure he just got his first girlfriend. I know I shouldn't be following them, but I was curious."

"I was actually following my friend too," I told him. "My name's Candis, by the way. And that girl with your friend is named Mikayla."

"I'm Boz, and the guy with Mikayla is named Brady."

We looked back up at the couple, and they were making out!

Boomer's POV

"Brady did what?" I asked my friend. Rebecca, Boz, and I are currently in the throne room discussing what happened at the club last night.

"I saw them making out!" Boz repeated. I find this story hard to believe. It doesn't seem like something Brady would do.

"Well I'm happy for Brady," Rebecca said just as Brady walked into the throne room.

"Your happy for me about what?" he asked.

"You and this girl Mikayla I'm hearing about," Rebecca replied.

"How do you know about that?" Brady yelled at us.

"Boz saw you two outside of the club," I said.

Brady turned to Boz. "Why were you outside of the club?"

"I certainly wasn't following you," Boz lied. Brady looked like he was about to attack Boz when I decided to change the conversation.

"So Brady, when are you going to go on a date with her?"

"Next week at Boomerama. And this time, I don't want to be followed!"

Just then Lanny walked in. To say he looked awful would be an understatement. He was limping and had several bruises.

"I was just attacked in the jungle by South Kinkowans!"

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


End file.
